The present invention relates to a juvenile vehicle seat, and particularly to a pillow coupled to the vehicle seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pillow coupled to a vehicle seat cover portion of the vehicle seat and provided to support a juvenile""s head thereupon.
According to the present invention, an adjustable pillow system is provided for use with a juvenile vehicle seat. The system includes a vertical slide strap coupled to the seat and a pillow slidably coupled to the vertical slide strap. The pillow includes a body having a front side and a back side positioned to lie adjacent the seat and a horizontal positioning strap coupled to the rear side of the body. The pillow is movable in a generally vertical direction along the vertical slide strap between a lowest position and a highest position.
The vertical slide strap of the present invention further includes a top end coupled to the seat, an opposite bottom end, and a middle portion. The back side of the body of the pillow and a portion of the horizontal positioning strap cooperate to form a passageway for receiving the middle portion of the vertical slide strap therethrough.
In preferred embodiments, the body of the pillow is trapezoidal having a top, narrow end and a bottom, wide end. The horizontal positioning strap of the present invention is coupled to the top, narrow end of the body. The body of the pillow is made of a textured material to cause the pillow to normally remain stationary relative to the juvenile vehicle seat.
In further preferred embodiments, a vehicle seat cover is coupled to the juvenile vehicle seat. The cover includes a slot and the bottom end of the vertical slide strap is received through the slot. The cover includes a front side adjacent the pillow and a back side. The bottom end of the vertical slide strap includes a stitch-fold portion received through the slot so that the stitch-fold portion is positioned to lie adjacent to the back side of the cover and the middle portion of the vertical slide strap is positioned to lie adjacent the front side of the cover.
In further preferred embodiments, the horizontal positioning strap and the vertical slide strap are each made from a corrugated material. The engagement of the corrugated material of the horizontal positioning strap and the vertical slide strap causes the pillow to normally remain stationary relative to the cover.
In yet further preferred embodiments, the system includes another vertical slide strap received through the passageway formed by the rear side of the body of the pillow and the horizontal positioning strap coupled to the body of the pillow.
Features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.